In a semiconductor production apparatus, a chemical pump, etc, various rolling apparatus such as rolling bearings, linear guide apparatus, ball screws, etc., have hitherto been used.
These rolling apparatus are fundamentally produced by a steel material such as a bearing steel, a case hardening steel, or a stainless steel. With respect to the rolling apparatus which is brought into contact with a chemical having strong acidicity such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, a corrosion resisting film such as a nickel-phosphorus film or a chromium film is applied to the surface of the steel-made members constituting the rolling apparatus as described in JP-A-63-18722 and JP-A-63-140120 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). Alternatively, the rolling apparatus is prepared from a ceramics material in place of the steel material.
However, the conventional rolling apparatus having applied thereon a film such as a nickel-phosphorus film or a chromium film, shows a sufficient corrosion resistance to weak acids and some of strong acids and alkalis, but has a problem that such a film is dissolved with strong hydrochloric acid to cause the corrosion of the metal of the base material such as a stainless steel.
On the other hand, the rolling apparatus composed of a ceramic material shows a strong corrosion resistance to acids and alkalis, but has a problem that the cost thereof is high.
Also, a rolling bearing, in which the whole surfaces of the outer race, the inner race, and the rolling elements are coated, has a problem that when a load is high, the life of the rolling bearing is short. Furthermore, a rolling bearing having the outer race, the inner race, and the rolling elements each made up of a ceramic material shows a strong corrosion resistance to acids and alkalis and has no problem about the durability thereof, but has a problem that the cost is high.